Craig's New Car
by Pinkclip
Summary: Craig is "christening" his new car in a parking lot behind the Two Tower's video store in Conifer. Craig/Tweek, with other pairings later. Part of a collaborative fic I'm writing with a friend.


The car wasn't quite as Craig had described it. He'd been working on it for months in his uncle's garage and, according to him, it was a gleaming, red masterpiece. But Tweek couldn't help but feel somewhat...mislead. It was, mostly, a dusty red - polished and cleaned as much as it could be, but still somehow dirty looking. The driver's side door was left white and the hood looked a shade or ten darker than everything else. The passenger side wing mirror was held on with duct tape, the tyres had seen better days, there was a patch of rust creeping around the exhaust...

And there was Craig, standing proudly next to it, one hand resting on the roof. Tweek chewed at his lip as his twitching fingers fiddled with the hem on his shirt. Craig was grinning at him.

"Well? What do you think?"

_Oh God, will that thing even start? More importantly, does it STOP? If I get in that thing I'm gonna die! It'll be a fireball in minutes!_

"Its great!" Tweek just blurted it out. Sure, it might explode. Sure, he might be horribly maimed or disfigured. But dammit, Craig was just so...happy. Dammit.

--------

Half an hour of driving. Three stalls. No complete engine failures. So far, so good!

"I thought that..." Craig reached forward and yanked at the volume knob on the radio, lowering his voice a little. "I thought that we could go hang out somewhere. You know...'celebrate'?"

"W-where do you wanna go?" Tweek squeaked a little as the car lurched over a pothole. "My parents are out tonight so I guess we cou--"

"Dude, we can't..." He tapped his fingers on the wheel as he searched for the word. "...'christen' this thing in your house. But the parking lot behind the video store should be pretty quiet." An almost mischievous glint flickered in his eyes.

"Wait, christen?!"

_Jesus Christ! He wants to fuck in the video store parking lot?! Is he crazy?!_

"Nrrgh! C-craig, you sure about that? I mean, there are like a bajillion other places to go where people aren't gonna come by, like the lake or somewhere or like your garage or something!" Suddenly the buttons on his shirt felt incredibly interesting. He picked and pulled at them feverishly, his mind desperately running over every reason why that was a stupid fucking idea.

Craig turned the volume back up on the radio and kept driving. "If we go to the video store we can grab a movie afterwards--"

"I have movies at my house!"  
"--and I can go across the street and buy you a coffee."

"Nrrgh! I have coffee there too! And a room! And a bed! And curtains!"

Craig looked over at him, which made him twitch even more. "No. We aren't going to your house. We aren't going to my house. We aren't parking by the lake with all the wierdos."

"Jesus Christ! Fine! But keep your eyes on the road!"  
Craig smirked.

"I'm glad you agree."

----------

Craig was right. The parking lot behind the video store was pretty quiet this late at night. Aside from a couple of cars in the 'employee only' spaces they were the only ones there.

"See? It's perfect." He turned off the engine, killing the light and plunging them into darkness. They sat in perfect silence for three full minutes. "Are we gonna do this or not?"

"Well...how do you wanna...start?" Tweek's voice was a strained whisper. He was peering out of the window, searching around for any other signs of life. "You, uh...want to get in the back?"

Craig shook his head and rolled the window down. "Nah. Not just yet. Need a smoke." He pulled out a battered packet of cigarettes from his jacket, lighting one and throwing the rest onto the dahboard. Blowing a long puff of smoke out the window he glanced over at his passenger. "You could always get me started though."

His eyes widened. OK. This was it. This was really happening. He was going to have sex in a public place. He gulped down a twitch and reached a shaking hand over into Craig's lap. "Um...ok." He fumbled clumsily with the button and fly, getting closer and more frustrated with each failed attempt. After about a minute of this Craig sighed, rolled his eyes and kicked his seat back until there was enough room in the footwell for the blonde to squeeze into.

"Get down there." He nodded towards it, holding his cigarette between his lips. As Tweek crawled cautiously over into his side of the car Craig arched his back and slipped his pants down over his sharp hips.

Tweek couldn't believe it. There he was, cramped into the floor of the car with Craig's dick just right there in front of him like it was no big deal! The odd little sigh told him he was getting impatient. He leaned forward, hauling himself onto his knees as best he could, to get his head into his lap. This felt dirty. Craig ran a hand through the blonde's thick, messy hair and pressed his head closer to his crotch.

"You don't normally have a problem with this." The quick puff on his cigarette turned into a much longer draw as he felt Tweek's warm tongue start to lap at him. He groaned quietly and rocked his groin upwards in encouragement. He always gave the best blowjobs. That natural shudder of his made sex that little bit more fun.

And it didn't take him long to cast off his inhibitions and really get into it. Once he managed to put the whole "public" part to the back of his mind, it became a whole lot easier. He twirled his tongue over the head of his cock, lapping at the salty precum and drinking in the quiet moans of the boy above him. The hand in his hair got a better grip and began slowly urging him onwards. His mouth slid further down onto his dick until he felt it pressing against the back of his throat.

He bobbed his head up and down, but tried to keep it slow. The occasional rough press at the back of his head made that difficult. Craig seemed intent on making him swallow every inch of him in each stroke. He kinda liked that though - feeling him press past his gag reflex, fighting to keep going, feeling rough black hair against his nose...

But one rough slam almost made him gag. He was about to look up as ask what the fuck he thought he was doing when he saw Craig grab his jacket from the back seat and throw it over him. "Shit, just...be quiet. I think I heard someone."

From what Stan could tell Craig was just sitting, smoking alone in his new car. 'New' of course was a relative term, because the junk that it was comprised of had been salvaged from lots of beaten up old cars. Stan picked his way across the gravel to where it was parked, clutching the plastic bag full of chips and dip and movies. Some stupid Italian movie for Wendy. Iron Man for Stan.

"Hey Craig!" He nodded, as the window rolled down. He got an icey stare back in return.

Shit. Stan.

Craig sorted the jacket in his lap, making sure the mess of blonde hair was covered enough for him not to notice if he got too close. "H-hey." His voice wavered. Tweek still had his dick in his mouth, obviously too panicked to move. Soft, quick breaths brushed against him as the boy's lips began to tremble again. This was really a bad time...

Craig's eyes were kind of glassy. Stan wondered if he was high.

"Uh, hey dude. Sweet ride. You finally got it going then, huh?"

Craig shifted uncomfortably, tapping his cigarette.

"Yup." Came Craig's rather curt reply. He hoped Stan would get the hint.

Ever since he'd heard Stan's voice, Tweek had been panicking. What the hell would he do if they got caught? What would he say?! He'd tell everyone! But he was just stuck there. He desperately tried to swallow a tick fighting its way to the surface. Normally he'd chew his tongue or bite his lip, but...something was kinda in the way. Instead he just pressed his tongue against Craig's still hard dick. He ran it up and down the length inside his mouth to try and calm himself, feeling Craig tense up underneath him.

"You, uh..." He took another puff on his cigarette to disguise a moan. _Jesus Tweek, NOW you get into it?_ "...uh, gonna see Wendy?"

Stan leaned onto the car side a little, hip on the door.

"Yeah, we're gonna have a quiet night in. Watch some films, eat popcorn and all that." He looked Craig up and down. He seemed kinda off somehow. Nervous; or at least as nervous as Craig Tucker could be. "What're you doing out here by yourself at night anyway? Getting something to watch?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"I just got Iron Man."

"Right."

"It's meant to be good."

"Yeah."

"Like, really like the comics. Not shit like that Hulk film or The Silver Surfer."

"Mm."

Stan could tell Craig wanted to be left alone. Not that he was particularly talkative normally, but it was obvious from his shortness. He scratched the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Anyway, I guess I should get going. See you at school man." Just as he was about to walk away he heard a cough from below the window. Craig dropped his cigarette.

Craig's eyes had gone wide, staring at the still burning cigarette butt melting the snow on the ground.

"Um..." He faked a cough. "I guess I should quit."

Stan just gave him a quizzical look. He wasn't buying that. No way. He heard another, more strangled and stifled cough coming from his crotch. Tweek had obviously reached his limits. But despite that, Craig felt himself getting more and more turned on. Maybe it was _because_ Stan was staring at him like that. Tweek's mouth wrapped around him as he struggled to keep quiet, his tongue pressing desperately against him and Stan staring at him, totally confused...

This was not how he'd imagined his night.

"Um, is there someo--"

"Mnr..ghh!"

Stan's eyes narrowed, widened, then narrowed again. Craig sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Oh what the fuck dude, _seriously_? Here? Seriously?"

Tweek felt his cheeks go bright red. Try as he might he could not keep his nervous little ticks under control any longer. He drummed his fingers on the inside of his other arm.

"Nnngh, Craig can I, uhm, come up now? Ffft."

Craig paused for an awkward few moments. There was a terrible silence between him and Stan.

"I guess so..." Craig sighed finally, shifting so that the younger boy between his legs could climb out a bit. "Turn away, Stan." Stan flipped around immediately, realising why he'd asked.

"Jesus Christ, Craig. This is fucked up you know? What the hell are you...I mean, Jesus Christ dude. That's not cool. This a public place!" Stan stared slack-jawed as he saw Tweek Tweak trying to un-stuck himself from the footwell. He was blushing bright crimson, stuttering and shaking. Stan hadn't even known either of them were _that way_ inclined. Tweek especially.

"Nobody asked you to come over here." He said, flatly. Tweek was having a hard time picking his

way back over to his own seat. He daren't look Stan in the face. He was mortified.

Craig zipped himself back up. "OK, we're cool."

"Nrrgh! No! Not cool!" Tweek screeched, pulling himself up into a ball on the seat. He buried his head in his arms. "Not cool at all! Ah! You owe me! Big time!"

Tweeks ticks continued next to him while Craig grabbed himself another cigarette. "Stan you are such a douche."

"What?! Why am I a--"

Craig sighed. "You could have just walked away and left us alone. But no. You wanted to talk about Ironman." He took a long drag. "Goddam Ironman."


End file.
